We'll get though this together
by Rayray1368
Summary: Reagan is a former Erudite and meets a girl named Tris. Together they go though Dauntless training. See what happens next. (Yes Four is in it. I'm no idiot I know what you want.) I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT. JUST REAGAN AND ZACK.
1. Chapter 1: Choosing

**Hi everyone! This is my first fan fiction, and I'm getting use to the site. So if you have any advise of the story or how to use stuff, please write a review. Enjoy!**

Reagan POV It was the day. The day where I choose where to go for the rest of my life. Stay here, with the smart, or go where I belong. Where that is, I don't know. But I will choose right. I can feel it. "Reagan, wake up! It's time!" My brother yells. "Shut it Mike!" I yell. "I'm coming." I crawl out of bed and get in the normal Erudite wear. I walk downstairs and prepare some oatmeal. "Sometimes, your such an Abnegation." My sister Cara snorts. "You never know. Maybe I'll go there." I reply. I know I won't though. Mike won't either. "C'mon Mike. We don't want to be late." I yell. Will walks downstairs, his hair spiked up as usual. "K. Let's go."

"God, I'm nervous." Mike mutters. "I know, me too." I reply. He puts his arm around me and I lay my head on his shoulder. I keep telling myself it's gonna me ok. It's gonna be ok. But what if it's not? What if I choose wrong? I don't know. The test said I was Amity, but I don't believe it. I'm too feisty. I can't live my life like there's not a care in the world. Cause there is. "We're here Reag," I hear him say.

I look up. Well, time to get inside. It seems like a million names are called until I hear, "Michel Krowly." Mike nervously walks up to the bowls. He takes the knife and slits his palm. His blood lands in, Candor. WHAT!? My lying, cheating, brother chooses Candor. I don't have too much time to think because I hear "Reagan Krowly." I walk up to the bowls with purpose, to get this over with. I look at the Erudite bowl, then the Dauntless bowl. I am not smart enough to be here. I am not kind. I am brave. I slice my palm and shove it over the Dauntless bowl. The Dauntless scream and shout and I run over to them. I then pay attention to the names. "Beatrice Prior." The girl in gray walks over to the bowls and then with a lot of thought, chooses Dauntless. She walks over beside me and I wave. I hope we can be friends. She waves and smiles. Beatrice POV I look over at this Reagan girl and hope we can be friends. She seems nice. As we finish the names, the Dauntless begin to run up to the train. Reagan looks over at me and shrugs. She runs, wild and free like the Dauntless. I run after her whooping like an idiot. We run over to the train, whooping all the way. Reagan jumps in and pulls me over. "You ok?" She asks. "Yeah," I reply. "I'm Beatrice." "Reagan. A stiff in Dauntless?" "Yep." I pause. "Erudite?" "Yea. My brother switched to Candor." We paused, then the kids started to jump.

**I know it's short, sorry. I just started to make it. Next chapter coming soon!**

**-RayRay**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting The Others

Reagan POV

Reagan POV

"C'mon, lets jump together." I offer.

"Better than doing it alone." She replies.

"1...2...3!" We jump and luckily land on the roof.

"Phew! Close one." I sigh.

"Don't lie, you were terrified," a Candor says.

"Ok, I was a bit terrified." I replied. "Who are you?"

"Christina."

"I'm Tris and this is Reagan." Tris quickly responded.

"Hey, listen up I'm Max, Dauntless leader. Welcome to Dauntless. Now, if you don't want to jump off the train, there's no going back to 'mommy' and 'daddy'. Anyways, here you're supposed to jump. Don't worry, there's a net. Who wants to go first? I slowly raise my hand, and a man with tons of piercings yells, "don't just stand there, move it!. I jog over to the ledge, looking down. You can do it, can do it. I jump without thinking. I bounce on the net, then take a man's hand, then he speaks. "Let me help you," he offers me a hand. "I'm Four. And you are?"

"I'm Reagan."

"FIRST JUMPER, REAGAN!" He keeps looking at me and I don't know why. Our stares our interrupted my a boy's screaming. I help him out of the net.

"Thanks. I'm Zack."

"Reagan. From Amity?"

"Yeah. And yes, they are hippies." He chuckles, and I join in.

"AHHHHH!" I hear Tris yell. Four helps her, and introduces himself.

"Hello everyone, I'm, Four. I will be your instructor."

"Really, a number?" Christina asks.

"You got a problem with my name?" He walks up to her, staring straight at her.

"Nope." Chris backs down.

"Good. Transfers follow me." I follow Four while trying to get closer to Zack. Once I reach him, I bump into him on accident.

"Sorry! I'm so clumsy." I blush.

"It's fine, your cute when you blush." That makes me blush even more. I know it's early, but I think I'm falling for Zack, the ex-hippie.


	3. Chapter 3: Day One

**I'm back! I'll try to post a lot like this, so, yeah. Enjoy!**

Zack's POV

"This is where you're going to stay." Four walked us into a room with beds and toilets.

"Where's the privacy?" some girl asks.

"There is none." He smirks. some of the guys wolf whistle, and the girls gasp. However, Reagan and I don't join in. Instead, she asks,

"You're not gonna look at me right? Unless you want to," She smirks.

"I'll try not too," I begin. "You're just too beautiful not to." Did I really just say that? God Zack, boundaries. Luckilly, I haven't been smacked to I think she liked it.

"Your Amity's showing," She smiles up at me.

"Hey lovebirds! We're leaving." Christina calls. We blush, and move on. She winks, then jogs up with the girls. Some of the guys walk over to me.

"Who's that?" asks a boy named Peter.

"She's mine, that's who she is." I defend her because it's obvious she likes me and I like her.

"Woah, calm down." They walk away. I don't care about them. As long as Reagan's happy, I'm happy.

Reagan POV

"Who's that?"

"Are you two dating?

"Guys!" I interrupt. "His name is Zack, and I just met him. He's nice and all."

"I want a boyfriend." Tris frowns.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I groan.

"Just tell us this, is he cute." Christina asks.

"Yes." I respond quickly.

"This is the Pit, all the excitement is here." Four ends the conversation. "Tattoo shop, cafeteria, and The Chasm. Don't fall or you'll die."

"Well that's nice." I comment.

"Now you have the rest of the day off, enjoy." Tris and Chris (Idk I liked how it sounded) walked on, while I wait for Zack.

"They think we're dating." I inform him.

"Maybe we should." He smirks.

"What do you want to do first?"

"I hear the cake here's good."

"Than let's go!" He lifts me up on his back and gives me a piggyback ride. We head to cafeteria, laughing the whole way. I kiss his cheek from behind, and he stops and takes me off him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I-I-" I start to apologize. Instead if speaking, he kisses me. And dang, he's pretty good at it. I wrap my arms around his neck. He moves his hands to my back and rubs it. I know we're in public, so I pull away.

"You're good at kissing." I smile.

"What can I say," He blushes. I give him a peck on the lips.

"So, that Dauntless cake?"

"Let's go." I get back on his back and we head to the cake. I sit next to Zack and Tris, and across from Christina.

"So, it's official you two are dating?" Chris asks.

"You could say that," He responds, smiling.

"You two are a cute couple." Tris says.

"Thanks, Tris, you and Four would be cute together, And Chris, you and that Will kid," I point at Four then Will.

"I can see that." they say at the same time, then giggle. I think this was the right faction for me.

**Zeagan all the way! Don't worry Chris+Will and 4+Tris will be together in the next chapter or two. if u got a Q, I got a A. For me to answer though, leave me a review! Byeeee!**


	4. Chapter 4: I Love You

**WARNING: Short, I'm sorry! I ran out of ideas.**

Zack POV

After we finished the cake, Christina and Tris left to go and get some tattoos. Reagan and I just sat there and each ate a second slice. After finishing it, we wonder the compound, bought some clothes, then go back for dinner. When she finishes, I feel her head rest against my shoulder.

"Full?" I ask.

"So full." She turns her head around so she looks at me upside down. I grin at her, then she sits on my lap.

"Your so cute when you smile." She says while bouncing on my lap.

"What can I say, I'm fabulous." I blink rapidly. She giggles, and stops bouncing. She then kisses me, like she did a couple hours ago. I put my hands around her back, pulling us closer. Then Four walks by and we pull away.

"You two are more than friends I see." He smirks. Reagan blushes and puts her head down. I take my hands off her and blush. "It's ok," He begins. "I've seen couples before." He chuckles. He walks off the dorms.

"Want to continue this somewhere else?" I ask. "Or nah?" She giggles then gets off me.

"Uhhhh, Nah. I'm scared to kiss in public now."

"What should we do now?" I stood up.

"Let's go meet some other transfers." She takes my hand and we skip down the hall.

**Short, I'm sorry! I know. I just came back from camping, so I'm tiered**


	5. Chapter 5: The Knife Scene

**Shout out to my friends Tess, Alexa, and Squishy! Ok, back to the story.**  
A FEW DAYS LATER...  
Tris POV  
"Ok, these are the knives. Here's what you do." Four inhales, exhales, and then throws the knife. He hits the target straight in the heart. "I want you to try. No, I want you to succeed." We start to throw the knives, and I see a boy failing.  
"C'mon Al, do you know what a target is?" asks Eric.  
"Yes." He stutters, and then misses for an umpteenth time.  
"Go get your knives."  
"No." Al sure has guts to say no to Eric, of all people.  
"Fine then. Everyone stop. Now go to the target." Al walks up, and grabs his knives.  
"Stay there. Four, a little help here?" Four walks over and grabs three knives.  
"Stop. I'll do it." I step up to the target. Al runs away from the target, frightened.  
"If she does it, I do it too." Reagan steps out of the crowd.  
"Don't do this. I don't want you hurt." I hear Zack say quietly. Reagan walks over to the target next to me.  
"The more, the merrier." Eric hands Four three more knives. Four throws the first knife at me and misses inches above my head. Second one: Near Reagan's cheek. Third one: just misses my temple. Fourth: Misses Reagan completely. Fifth: Nicks my ear and I feel blood. And the final one also nicks Reagan's ear.  
"Points for bravery, girls. Now, everyone out, we're done for the day." Eric walks away. Reagan walks up to Four.  
"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT? YOU NEARLY CUT MY EAR OFF."  
"Yeah, why couldn't you just not hit us?" I run over near Reagan.  
"I think you girls should thank m-" Four started.  
"THANK YOU?! HOW ON EARTH SHOULD I THANK YOU?!"  
"What did you want me to do?! Either Eric would kill me if I didn't hurt you, and it could of been worse, I could of hit you in the heart."  
"GAGH!" Reagan storms off. I follow her to make sure she doesn't break anything. Zack tries to follow, but I tell him that she needs some girl time.  
"Tell her that it's gonna be ok." Zack frowns, then moves away. I follow Reagan to the dorm room thingy.  
"You ok?" I ask her.  
"Yeah I'm fine, I just, uh, I don't know." She lays down on her bed. "It's Zack. He thinks that I'm gonna get hurt. I mean, I know I will. It's friggin Dauntless."  
"I mean, he was an Amity. You can't blame him."  
"He's not abnegation. Amity's kind."  
I sigh. "He just loves you, and he doesn't want to lose you." She starts to tear up.  
"He hasn't told me he loves me." I take her hand.  
"If Zack can't tell that your an independent, strong woman, than he's not the one. If he doesn't say that he loves you, he's not the one." She stands up.  
"You're right, Tris. I'm gonna go and tell him, if he can't stop protecting me, we're done." She walks out of the room. I got the job done.


	6. Chapter 6: Finding Out

A WEEK LATER

Reagan POV

"Zack, I'm glad we sorted things out." I sit on his lap.

"I am too, babe." He kisses my cheek.

"Want to grab some cake?" I ask, getting off him.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." We walk over to The Pit. As we go over the bridge of The Chasm, I see Tris kissing, Four? It's true? I was joking when I said to Tris they should get together. But I guess she took it seriously.

"Shhhh, quietly, move." I motion to the door to the bakery. We quickly work our way over to the bakery, but we slam the door on accident. Shoot. They heard us.

Four POV

I pull Tris closer then I hear a door slam. I pull away and see it was the door to the bakery. I get off the rocks and go near the door. Tris has a worried face on. I peek though the door, and see it was Reagan and Zack eating some cake. Reagan then spots Tris and me peeking though.

"Hey! Four, Tris! Come on in." She motions us to her and Zack. We move towards the table where they sat.

"It's like a double date," Zack smirks.

"Zack! We weren't supposed to know!" Reagan hisses. We blush. "So now that we know, Tris. You really took my advise?"

"This doesn't mean we're dating." I give Zack a glare.

"No," Tris looks at me. "She told me on the first day we should be a couple." She giggles. "AAnd yes, I guess you you could say that I listened.s so cute when she giggles. I lean in and kiss her.

Zack POV

Four leans over and kisses Tris, so I decide to kiss her. I pulled away at the same as Four. Reagan and Tris look at each other, confused.

Four whispers in my ear, He makes his way over to Tris, swoops her up and spins her slowly. I do the same, and lift her up and spin her. Both of the girls squeal. Four and I put them down on the bench.

"That was fun." Reagan laughs, then falls off the bench. Luckily, I catch her. Four and I exchange a glance.

"We should head back." Tris stands up, then Reagan. They both walk back to the dormish room thing.

"She really likes you." Four laughs.

"And her with you." I respond, lighthearted. "I think I gotta get back."

"Bye." I walk off and jog to the girls. "You all tired?"

"Yeah, it's like 10:30." Tris yawns.

"I'm hitting the hay." Reagan leans on me, kisses my cheek, then runs to her bed.

"I going to bed too." Tris hugs me, then runs to the bathroom. Girls are so cute when their tired. I go to my bed and fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Candor or Dauntless

MANY WEEKS LATER  
Tris POV  
"Here are your rankings." Four turns on the screen  
Peter  
Tris  
Reagan  
Christina  
Zack  
Will  
Al  
Molly  
Drew

Below the line are Al, Molly, and Drew. They're now factionless. Those poor kids. Reagan runs up to Zack and dances.  
"WE MADE IT!" Zack kisses Reagan, and they don't pull away. I walk over to Four.  
"Thank you!" He pulls me over to the back hall and kisses me. I kiss back then pull away.  
"Let's go back before they think something." I run over to Reagan. We squeal, then hug. Zack runs over and hugs me. He pulls away and smiles at me. He grins, then kisses Reagan. I can't believe it. We're Dauntless members. I went through so much, and it paid off. I went though Tobias's fear landscape, went though my own, and met the greatest friends I could have. I did it. I'm Dauntless.  
"Hey, Tris!" Christina yells, then comes closer to me. "Uriah's having a party. Wanna come?"  
"Totally!" I respond, excited.  
"But first, we're going shopping." I groan. I should of known this would happen. Oh well, she's been dying to take me.  
PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK  
Reagan POV  
"Nice place Zeke." I sit next to Zack in a tight navy dress with matching flats.  
"You look nice, Reagan." Zack smiles.  
"You too." He's dressed casually, but I don't care. He could be wearing something hidious and still be cute. Tris is the last one to enter with Chris. They're both also wearing navy dresses, but in a diffren style. The guys say hello, then Uriah begins to intruduce the game.  
"We're playing Candor or Dauntless. Remember Candor's truth, Dauntless dare. I fou don't want to do the dare or answer the question, take off an peice of clothing. SHOES AND SOCKS DON'T COUNT." He sits down. "Ready?" We nod. "I'll go first. Reagan." Shoot. "C or D?"  
I think. "Dauntless." I say proudly. Uriah smirks.  
"I dare you to kiss your least favorite person." I stand up, and Uriah, Tris, Zack, and Chris follow. I run to the Pit. I'm taking this dare to the next level.  
"Oh Peter!" Peter walks over to me, smirking. "I just wanted to say, I've always loved you, not Zack. It was always you." I hear Chris giggling.  
"I knew that you'd come to me. I swoop my arms around him and he puts his arms a bit lower than my hips, if you know what I mean. I lean in to kiss him, but then brush my lips against his.  
"Teasing, I see?" he smiles. I lean in again, then headbutt him hard.  
"Wow, your really stupid to think I like you. Now get of my butt." I kick him in the nuts, then run away. We walk back in Zeke's apartment, laughing.  
"Reagan kicked Peter in the nuts!" Tris tells the story, and soon everyone's laughing.  
"Ok guys," they quiet down. "Four, Candor or Dauntless?"  
"Dauntless. I'm not afraid of you." Tris runs over to me and whispers a dare.  
" I dare you to play Are You Nervous with, who again Tris? Oh yeah, MARLENE!" Marlene, Uriah, and Four gasp.  
"No." he takes off his shirt.  
"Zeke, bro Can-"  
"Candor." Zeke interupts.  
"PANSYCAKE!"  
"What is your biggest fear?"  
"Rainbows." We all burst out laughing. "I regret nothing. Zack, C or D?"  
"Dauntless." He smirks at me.  
"I dare you to make out with Reagan in the middle of our circle, thingy." I look at him and shrug. We scoot torwards the middle. He leans in and kisses me, and I kiss back hard. I fall on top of him on accident. Uriah pokes me, and I pull away and punch his nipple. I then go back and kiss Zack. We pull away later, happy. I go back to my seat, and he follows.  
"Will, you know the question."  
"Candor."  
"PANSYCAKE!"  
"Do you like Chris?"  
"Yes." He blushes.  
"Lynn, T or D?"  
"DAUNTLASSSSS!"  
"Go propose to Eric." She leaves, then comes back 5 minutes later.  
"HE SAID YES!" she dances, then sits. "Mar?"  
"Candor."  
"PANSYCAKE!" URIAH SCREAMS.  
"Have you and Uriah kissed? Like, hard?" She takes off her shirt.  
"Tris?"  
"Dauntless." Tris grins.  
"Go kiss Zack for three seconds or more." She walks over to Zack and kisses him too long, but Zack isn't stopping her.  
"That's enough." I say, but they don't stop. "TRIS, GET OFF MY MAN." I push her away. I pull Zack out the door. "We'll be back in a sec." I close the door.  
"What?" He shrugs.  
"What's wrong? You were kissing my friend, and my the looks of it, you were liking it." I cross my arms. "I thought I was your one and only."  
"I tried to, but she bit my lip and didn't let go." I go back in and pull Tris by the ear into the hall. Four tries to pull her back in, but I give him a look.  
"WHAT THE HECK TRIS?!" WHY DIDN'T YOU PULL AWAY?!" I scream.  
"You're hair's nice."  
"Of course, you're drunk." I pull her back in. "Tris is drunk everyone." I shove her torwards Four. "She's yours."  
"Urrrri," Tris slurrs.  
"Dauntless?" Uriah asks.  
"Gooooooo to a lakkeeeee." Uri takes off his shirt, unsure what Tris tried to say.  
"Zeke-"  
"Dauntless."  
"I dare you to kick us out, I'm tired."  
"Ok. GET OUT EVERYONE." We all leave. Zack tries to apoligize, but I've had enough. I go to the bakery and eat six cakes, crying. I hate life right now.

Peter POV  
As I'm heading to the bakery, I hear crying. I open the door to see Reagan. Perfect timing. I walk behind her.  
"Get away Peter. I'm not in the mood." She puts her elbow on the table.  
"Then let me help you feel better." I put my arm around her neck. She turns to me.  
"I'm fine, Peter. Thanks though."  
"You don't look fine. Come here." I reach for her arm and pull her to me.  
"No,get away from me," she says fiercly.  
"Meow! Someone's fiesty."I smirk.  
"I have a boyfriend."  
"He broke your heart. I wouldn't do that to yo-"  
"I WILL NEVER BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND PETER!" She sobs. "I'm Zack's girlfriend, even if he did kiss Tris." She covers her mouth. "Shoot." I sit down next to her.  
"Reagan, look at me." She turns her head and I see those beautiful hazel eyes. "Zack isn't good enough for a amazing, beautiful, strong girl like you. And if he doesn't get that, he's not the one."  
"Oh my god. Peter," she smiles a litttle smile. "I didn't think you thought of me that way." Zack enters the bakery.  
"Reagan! Are you ok?" He tries to come over to hug her, but I block him.  
"No she is not. You kissed her friend! There's an problem."  
"IT WAS A DARE, PETER! I HAD TO KISS TRIS!"  
"You could of pulled away sooner." Reagan stands up. She walks next to me. "Jenna was right. It was too good to be true." She walks out of the bakery.  
"WHO THE HECK IS JENNA?!" He sits down on the bench. Mission acomplished. I walk out the bakery smirking. Reagan's mine now.


	8. Chapter 8: How Dare You

Reagan POV

"Wait up!" Peter runs to me. He takes my hands.

"That was amazing what you did back there." I step closer to him, making the space between us inches. "Maybe you're not that bad."

"I know I'm not." He wraps his hands around me, down there. I look up at his dark curly hair, his blue eyes, and kiss him, forgetting it's Peter. He actually kisses better that Zack. I wrap my arms around his neck. We stand there kissing for a moment. I pull away.

"Sorry about kicking you in the nuts earlier. It was a dare."

"I forgive you." He moves his hands up to my face. He kisses me again, more passionately this time. I let out a soft moan, then pull away, covering my mouth. This is Peter I'm kissing. Peter, the one who stabbed Edward to be in first place. The snarky, strong, evil, Peter. And I'm kissing him while my boyfriend is in the room 15 feet away. Am I a slut? What have I become? Am I that desperate for a boyfriend? Cheating on who loved me?

"I can't do this." I shake my head.

"What?"

"15 feet away is the ex-Amity that loves me. And I'm cheating on him with you."

"But he did kiss Tris."

"As a dare. Listen Peter. It was fun, but Zack loves me."

"I do too." Hd takes my hand. "I need you more than him."

"I'm sorry Peter." I walk off to the bakery. "Zack? I'm so sorry I didn't forgive you. I get it. It was Tris's faul-" I abruptly stop when I hear kissing sounds. I turn the corner to see Tris and Zack. Kissing.

"What the heck?!" They pull away fast. "Tris? Zack? Why?" They don't answer, and keep kissing. I turn and see Four, crying.

"Are you ok?" I sit next to him.

"You wouldn't understand." He turns and looks at me.

"You're not the only one with a broken heart."

"She was my everything,"

"He was mine too. It's ok." I hug Four. "No one saw it coming."

Chris walks into the bakery, and sees them kissing.

"ERMAHGERD! REAGAN, FOUR, ARE YOU OK?"

"We're fine. It's them. Reagan even walked over to them and they ignored her."

"That's terrible!" Chris walks over to Tris and punches her. "HOW COULD YOU?!" She turns to Zack. "AND YOU! REAGAN LOVED YOU! AND YOU CHEATED ON HER! JUST AN HOUR AGO YOU TWO WERE MAKING OUT, ALL HAPPY STYLE. AND THEN, WHAM! YOU CHEAT ON HER." Christina walks to me, out of breath. I go and hug her.

"Reagan?" Zack pulls away to speak. "I'm sorry, I really am. Please forgive me I'll do anything." I smirk at Chris.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Follow me then." I walk out the door, Zack, Chris, and Four following. No one listens to Tris begging to get back together with Four. I walk over to Peter. "Oh Peter!" I singsong. "I need you!" Peter walks over to me.

"What's up?"

"Zack says he'll do anything for us to get back together." He smirks. "Zack, you have to watch Peter and me make out for a full five minutes. If Chris or Four see you make a face or flinch, it's five minutes more."

Four smiles evily. "Starting now."

I begin to kiss Peter, and he kisses back. I pull over the table, still kissing him. He turn us around and begins to leans me back.

"No more, please." Zack pleads.

"Five more minutes!" Four grins. We lean back until we're lying on the table. He puts his hands on my back and holds us close. There are so many emotions going through my head as I make out with Peter. Am I doing the right thing? I must be, Zack feels like how I felt when I saw him and Tris kissing. My thoughts are interrupted when I hear Chris yell,

"Five minutes are up!" I sit up, smiling at Peter.

"Is that it?" Zack asks.

"This is the beginning. It's gonna take a lot of tourture to forget what you just did to me." I jump off the table. "Let's go!"


	9. Chapter 9: Oh Well

Zack POV

I follow Reagan for the fifth time. I've seen Peter and her make out in the movies watching _The Notebook_, on the floor, on top of a bed (I really cringed on that one, making it longer), and everywhere else in the entire Dauntless compound. Four even punched me in the face for, 'kissing kissing his boo'.

"I can't do this, Reagan." I sigh.

"You chose to kiss Tris, Four's girlfriend." she hollars back.

"Yeah, he punches hard, by the way."

"You deserve it." I sigh, then keep following.

"Zack," she stops and looks at me. "I'm getting bored with this. Can I just forgive you and we can move on?"

"YES." I reply instantly. She grabs a Klenix, wipes the Peter off her, wipes the Tris off me, than kisses me. Ohh, I missed her lips. Even if it was only 7 hours. She pulls away and smiles.

"I missed you, to be honest." She whispers in my ear. I smirk.

"I missed you too." She turns to Peter.

"Peter, your work here is done." Peter's jaw drops. He frowns, the walks away. She grins at me. "I think I owe you for what I did."

"Yess you do, you bad girl." Four and Chris walk away, disturbed. I don't care though. I have my Reagan back. And this time, she's mine, not Peter's.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

WARNING- SLIGHT CURSING. Don't worry, it's worth it, there will be FourTris action.

Four POV

"Four, please! Listen to the full story!" Tris gets on her knees.

"What the hell, Tris!" I yell back.

"What?!"

"You kissed your best friend's boyfriend. You're illigally drunk, and now you're begging me to listen to you. Maybe I wanted you to listen to me all this time." I sign. She gets back up.

"Just list-"

"Why the hell should I listen to a drunk?!"

"Take it back."

"No."

"I'll bring up him." She got me. I smirk.

"You got me."

"I was drunk, Four," Tris walks over to me, giving me a sexy smile. "Give me a break."

**"****Only a fool would come crawling back to you." I say stone cold. She begins to walk away. "But I guess I'm one of those fools."**

**Put down the pitchforks, I know I've been gone for awhile. School's out to get me. But hey! Zeagan and Fourtris are back! **

**-Ray Ray**


	10. Chapter 10: Happy Holidays!

ONE YEAR LATER

Reagan POV

"Babe," he starts. "I love you so much."

"You forgot to buy me a christmas present."

"What?! No-"

"It's fine. I didn't want one anyways." He stares at me.

"How do you not want a Christmas present?"

"Never celebrated it." He scoffs.

"We must change this. Like now." He pats his lap. I hesitate, but sit. He pulls out his laptop and Googles Christmas Trees. Instantly, a million trees pop up. "This is a Christmas Tree. You put all the presents under it. I expect to see you with a Ps4, a Xbox, and anything else that I would like." I giggle.

"I know how Christmas works, Zack."

"Oh, then I gave you gift ideas for me."

"Oh Zack, don't change."

"I don't think I will anytime soon."

"When is Christmas, anyways?"

"In two days."

"Good to know. Bye!" I run off to go buy him all the things he just mentioned.

"I also want a NutriBullet!" I stop, run back, and kiss him.

"I'm not going to get you a present. I already bought one." I lie.

"Yeah, sure Miss I've never had a Christmas before." I run off the the nearest store to buy him some gifts.

ONE DAY LATER

Still Reagan POV

"Goodnight Zack!" I yell to the kitchen. I bought a tree, some decorations, and Zack's gifts and decorated the house while he sipped a Coke. Luckily, he set up the tree and we hung decorations together. I'm still wiped. Here's my plan: I'm going to sleep until Zack comes to bed and fall asleep. Then, I'll sneak out to the tree and sleep under it. Tris, Christina, Marlene, and Shauna are also joining in on my mastermind plan. My thoughts are interrupted when I hear,

"I'm coming, gimme a sec." Eventually, Zack comes and falls asleep. I sneak out and grab the sleeping bag I wrapped in wrapping paper. I then fall asleep. Hours later I hear,

"SANTA!" I pretend to fall back asleep when I hear footsteps down the hall. I duck my head into the sleeping bag so Zack thinks I'm a lumpy present.

"OOOOO! The big one's for me!" he looks into the hole and spots me. "Reagan, I know you're in there." I jump out of the bag and yell,

"Merry Christmas, babe!"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." We start to open gifts. I eye a small one that's written, To Reagan, Love Zack. I pick it up and unwrap it. I find a necklace with a infinity sign on it. I open the note beside it.

Reagan,

I know this is the sappiest letter you've ever gotten. But I wanted to say this. You are the most extraordinary girl I have ever met. Yeah, we've had ups and downs, but we get through it. Together, there's nothing that can stop us. I love you, Reagan, more than anyone else in the world.

Love,

Zack

I start tearing up. I lean over to kiss him.

"Zack, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." I say between kisses.

"It's true." We kiss for what feels like years, until I hear,

"Lovebirds, there are presents, and you're not opening them?!" Uriah screams. Tris, Four, Zeke, Marlene, Chris, and Will show up randomly with gifts too. I scream due to my lack of pants.

"Dude, did she sleep under the tree too? It happened with our girls too." Zeke asks. I nod, then explain that I planned for them to do it.

"We got you some stuff. But first, go put some pants on." Four says.

PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK

Zack POV

Reagan got me all of the things I asked for. She really is the best girlfriend ever. I got her a new phone, an infinity necklace, some accessories, and a laptop. Christina got Reagan a bra and matching booty shorts and a baby carrier. I smirk while she blushes.

"Thank you, Christina." I say. Four and Tris got us a nice lamp and a lot of beanies. And thank the Lord that we both like beanies cause they'd all go to waste. Marlene and Uriah got us some antique bottles (she likes antiques) filled with beer.

"That was his idea, I swear." Marlene says with laughter. Shauna got Reagan a 'cute' dress, (I think it looks more sexy than cute) and Zeke got me underwear and socks.

Four laughs when I open the present. "He got that exact same thing for me too!"

"No! I gave him the deluxe version." Zeke lies. We give and receive all the pressents, everyone left. I finally had some alone time with Reagan. While she's in the kitchen testing out the NutriBullet, I sneak up behind her and set my hands on her shoulders.

"I love you, Reagan."

"I love you, Zachary."

"Don't call me that."


	11. SORRY, NO CHAPTER

Heyy, it's Ray Ray. I'm having a serious case of writer's block. If you could help me out and leave an idea, that would be awesome. Keep reading!


End file.
